


need

by kel33



Series: my teen wolf pairings x [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kel33/pseuds/kel33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and peter need each other.</p><p>Please let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	need

Isaac is lying on the bed naked, trying to struggle against the grip peter has on his wrists as he straddles his thighs “it's always fun when you fight” Peter mutters,  Isaac bucks his hips up in a feeble attempt to throw him off but it never works, knows from experience that Peters stronger he’s not even making an effort just pinning him there waiting for isaac to work himself up growling. he asked for this they both agreed its what they needed to relieve the frustration and pain that builds up, peter needs to be in control to dominate, and isaac to submit, lose control a feel owned, both giving what the other needs.

Finally Peter moves forward eyes glowing, Issac braces himself for the pain arching against Peters grip, as Peter lunges forward and bites down into his shoulder breaking the skin warm blood trickles into his mouth and down on to the sheets, Isaac screams also becoming hard as Peter grinds against his crotch. Over and over again he sinks his teeth into Isaac warm flesh as Isaac bucks against him gritting his teeth and snarling holding back his wolf for as long as he can.

Peter sits up admiring the sight Issac panting and bloody stared back eyes full of lust  "you taste so good pup do you want me to make you scream again?" He asked in that smarmy way issac hated, he didnt answer just laid there panting too worked up to form any come back,  
Peter watched him for a moment longer eyes roaming over that beuitiful skin as it healed ready to be marked again “i asked you a question pup" he snarIed dragging his claws down isaac's chest "never mind ill make you scream and youll like it.” 

Peter took his hands from Issac's wrists watching the bruises fade “ delicious” he murmurs before flipping him onto his stomach his hunger building as he sniffs Isaac all over taking in the intoxicating scent sweat, blood and arousal, humming with pleasure as he worked his way down to his arse, retracting his claws he pulled his cheeks apart and forcing his tongue into the tight hole working him open as Isaac groaned into the pillow.

Finally peter lined his cock up with Isaac's hole and roughly gripping his hair with one hand and hip with the other he violently thrust into him as Isaac screamed into the pillow, he mercilessly pounded into him going deeper each time, Isaac had no choice but to lie there and take it his own cock hard rubbing against the sheets. Isaac can feel his climax building as Peters cock brutally hits his prostrate and he howls in pleasure as Peter bites down on his neck as they both come. He gives a few more thrusts before pulling out and rolling on to his side both panting but satisfied as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
